Starting Over
by Adbip
Summary: Okay Guys i have offically started over on Fanfiction


Adbip here with a note that i cam back and not dead and or have quit in any sort of way you might think i have

* * *

><p>just to let oyu guys kjow i am startting over the only two stories i'll still be doing is Exzoit and Neoics and AOXAF so ya,here is a short story for you guys.<p>

P.s:AOXAF Now only has three members instead of Three memebers are Dboy(Real name:Draicuss,Xaiver(leader),and PrototypeX real name:Zilivus.

P.s.s Neoics and Exzoit are older Exzoit is the age of 15 instead of 7,and Neoics is 16 instead of 5.

* * *

><p>AOXAF Episode 1:The Plan<p>

Three figures were inside of a tube in area 51 and are planning on how ot escape.

PrototypeX:Maybe we can jsut sneak through the roof and get out on hte helicopter.

Xaiver:as mutch as i like that they have A.A turrents and they automatically scan the heli.

PrototpyeX:so?

Xaiver:So they can just shoot us down,that is why we can't do that way.

Dboy:Maybe we can just try going through the floor.

Xaiver:Thats not a bad idea but we wont know wwere we might end up.

Dboy:Good point.*looks down feeling stupid*

PrototypeX just had an idea that,they can wait until we get tested on and escape by knocking the scientist out and then getting some wepons that we can use to defend our self but lets not kill the guards or scientist.

* * *

><p>End of the short story part of Episode 1 AOXAF<p>

* * *

><p>Neoics and Exzoit Episode 1:Harsh Landing<p>

A robot only about 3 feet tall was being carried to a drop pod on a ship witch lead to a world filled with pokemon(i will do pokemon sometimes in this.)

Exzoit:So is that were im going?

Saylum(Leader of the Blue Batlyon):Yes and when you come close enough into the atmosphere press the Buttong right here that says "deploy",and it will deploy a parachute for you so you don't get killed.

Exzoit:Okay.

* * *

><p>Part 2:Episode 1:Harsh Landing.<p>

Exzoit was set into the pod with ese getting ready to be dropped down to the world below him.

Pilot Comander:Give the thumbs up when you are ready to be dropped down.

Exzoit was putting his "Ejection seat Belt" On so when he ejects he doesn't go flying off of the seat when ejected,He gave and thumbs up and was dropped down to the planet below.

* * *

><p>Epilouge of these shorts:InterVeiws(ish)<p>

Xaiver is cold hard steel always supporting his teamates enemy r not he will defend you if your a ally to him.

Adbip:So Xaiver what is it like being cold hard steel and being able to be glass but shatter easily.

Xaiver:Well being steel i have a pretty good defense but low speed but strong power but low Glass when i die i shatter and i make a little tiny explosion but if the wind is blowing dont let me touch you or my shattered peices will cut you so as Glass im weaker but fast and more Aglild instead of being slow but i also have a sucky defence.

Adbip:Okay so that wraps it up with you im going to go over to your other freinds.

Xaiver:Okay have a nice time.

* * *

><p>PrototypeX A mystery of what is udner that helmet he NEVER takes off.<p>

Adbip:So what is it like having to keep that helmet on and not being able to take it off.

PrototypeX:Well its kind of nice because instead of me getting a concusion my helmet takes all of the damge instead of me,And i can take this helmet off i just perfer not to take it off because i dont want to show my face.

Adbip:Even though this one was kind of short i'll be going over to Dboy now.

PrototypeX:Take Care.

* * *

><p>Dboy Scaly not as tall as Xaiver(witch is about 10 feet)but strong.<p>

Adbip:So Dboy what is it like being the strongest member with your freinds and being the only one htat is not 65% Huminoid but 65%Reptilian.

Dboy:Well being the strongest has its advantages but also has down falls.

Adbip:Such as?

Dboy:Seeing how your the strongest you have to do all the hard work,but my other freinds have down falls too.

Adbip(again):Such as?

Dboy:I can't tell you until the story starts and you'll see.

Adbip:Whatever.*rolling eyes*

Adbip:Well im going over to Exzoit.

DboY:Goodbye.

* * *

><p>A robot made of Obsodian and is only 15% organic here he is.<p>

Adbip:So Exzoit how are you going ot meet Neoics.

Exzoit:You'll have to wait and see becuase im not doing any spoilers.

Adbip:Okay fine with me.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

P.S(Important!)Guys when i making my stories and if you don't understand any of them don't come running over to me and asking im just going to say"Read the one you skipped."Okay so dont bother asking because that is what im going to say to That i got all of my characters out into the open and updated Adbip is out peace to the people who even botherd to read this.


End file.
